Perspectives
by Majandra-girl-13
Summary: Fred & Gunn tag to A New World


Title: Perspectives  
  
By: Samantha "Majandra_girl-13"  
  
Genre: Angel: The Series, Romance/Angst  
  
Pairing: Gunn/Fred  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Part: 1/?…I know I will definitely write more, just how much more I am no sure of.  
  
Spoilers: If you haven't seen A New World yet, then yes. Perhaps more later on, but as of now, no.  
  
Special Thanks to: All the forkers, and especially moonie, rogue, and coll for bugging me to write a fic. Big shout out to Ashleigh, because you have a far better grasp on the concepts of verbs than myself. I kiss your feet.  
  
  
  
Fred looked pensively at the spot above the lobby where just a minute earlier there was a rip in the fabric of reality. Mistress Meerna had torn out of the hotel just seconds after she closed it and left Cordy, Groo, Lorne, Gunn and herself unsure of what to do.  
  
"I'm going to go dump the rest of this schmutz in the sink since we don't need it anymore," said Lorne, breaking the silence. He headed down the hall with the bowl that had the magical mixture that Meerna had used to close the rift.  
  
Fred followed Cordy with her eyes as she lets out a heavy sigh and headed into the office, Groo following like a puppy. As soon as they left the room Fred's eyes met Gunn's. He looked away after a second or two. She didn't get why he was so opposed to the idea of calling Wes. He had helped when she was possessed by a demon slug. Why wouldn't he help now?  
  
"It looks like we didn't need to call Wesley after all," she said, trying to get Gunn to talk to her.  
  
"We weren't gonna call him in the first place," he said. His eyes avoided her own.  
  
"Why not, Charles?" she asked, exasperated. "He helped you get that slug out of me. What makes you think he wouldn't have helped this time?"  
  
"Because I knew he wouldn't!" Gunn shouted. "He didn't care about our slug problem until I told him who it was for. And after that, he told me never to come back to him again! He never wanted to help us in the first place."  
  
Fred looked at Gunn with as though his words had wounded her. She suddenly felt like an idiot. Why hadn't she picked up on it the first time? Wesley was Gunn's best friend at Angel Investigations. He felt betrayed by him, but he sucked up his pride to ask him for help. He had asked Wes to help save her life, something he wished he could have done on his own.  
  
"I'm . . . I'm sorry, Charles," she said looking at the ground.  
  
"It's okay, Fred," he said softly.  
  
Fred let her eyes linger on the floor for another minute, then looking up to see Gunn watching her. His face had softened from anger to complacency. She knew he was still upset even though she had apologized.  
  
"So . . . was that our first real fight?" she asked, unsure about what had just happened.  
  
"I think so," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"Is it over now?" Fred wondered as she moved towards him.  
  
"I think so," he repeated, this time with more warmth.  
  
"So, are we okay?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah," he said looking down at her face with his own small smile, but with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"Are you going to stay here tonight?" she asked shyly, thinking about the other times when he had been too tired to drive to his apartment. Instead, they had little slumber parties in her room. He'd lay in bed with her, they'd kiss each other gently, he'd run his finger along the curve of her body sometimes, and when they fell asleep he would have his arms wrapped around her like she was a little doll that he took comfort in.  
  
He leaned his head towards her and gently kissed her forehead. "I think I'm just going to go back to my place tonight," he said taking his hand and smoothing it over the top of her head.  
  
"Oh . . ." Fred said with a hint of disappointment. "That's probably best. I'll be waiting for your phone call in the morning then." She let go of him slowly and walked to the stair well still facing Gunn. She walked up to the balcony above the lobby watching Gunn, waving goodbye to him as he walked out of the hotel. 


End file.
